thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ariana Horseshoe
Backstory Ariana was born into the rich and infamous Horseshoe family. Everybody in the family either won, or became a surgeon. When she was born her father, Derek, was having to spend less time at work and more time with her at home. So, he was fired. He had to earn money some way, so he started to deal drugs to two peacekeepers called Tim and Brandon. They didn't tell on him because they both had both been injured and he had saved them. Back at home, Ariana was starting to wonder why her father was able to provide for them even though he had no job, She found out what he was doing and one day, another peacekeeper, saw the transaction, and fired three shots. All hit her father. She rushed her father home, and got his medical supplies from the drawer. She had seen him do this many times at work, and she started the procedure. She pulled out all the bullets, but because he was losing blood all the way home, and the whole procedure, he died of blood loss. This made Ariana very angry instead of sad. Her mother stopped taking care of herself and Ariana. She barely ever left her room, and she cried all die. She started to take her anger out on her mom, who was too weak to fight back. Some days it was a good old fashioned beat down, sometimes it was torture and used her mom as a dummy for her bow and arrow practice. One day, back from the Career academy, she strolled home hoping to have " extra practice " with her weapon of choice. She strolled into her mothers room to find her mother dead, on the floor. She felt nothing, no pain, no anger, no sadness. She just felt empty. For the next month she told no one, getting money the way her dad used to. To her he was the best dad and person on the planet. So, she made money and survived on her own, buy dealing drugs to the same two peacekeepers. She realized her dad was making money to survive, but she could make enough money to be the biggest and richest drug dealer in all of Panem! She included a dozen others in the group, and soon enough, one of them wanted out of the group and their money back. So, she killed him the next day with her bow. She also had corrupted all of district two. She paid two strong peacekeepers weekly, to be her body guards. She was only 15 at this time, and when one of the older men in the group spoke p about her age. She framed him for the murder of the man she had killed the week before. On reaping day, she decided that she could be even more powerful by winning the hunger games. So, she volunteered. Extra Information Alliance Ariana will ally with the careers. She will show them her ability with a bow and arrow, and her ability to heal. Pictures Strategy Training She will show off her ability to shoot, and her plant knowledge. She will scare some of the other tributes by going up next to them and whispering in their ear," Too bad they don't make a career academy for outer districts." Interview She will pretend to be nice, and make jokes with the crowd. She will also act flirty with the other tributes. When asked about the reaping she will say," I just couldn't wait to turn eighteen to bring pride to district 2!" Bloodbath She will pick up a bow, and only shoot tributes that are trying to take supplies. She may even pick up some supplies on the way to the cornucopia and throw them into the deepest part of the cornucopia. Hunger Games She'll stick with the careers and kill the other tributes. Once the numbers get to the final eight, or the tension becomes to high, she will leave them. And, hunt the other tributes alone. Trivia * Ariana was going to be male and was going to be named Adrian. * She is Jomack03's first ever female career. * She is the most detailed, and possible the best tribute Jomack03 has ever made. * She has the longest backstory of all of Jomack's tributes. Category:16 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 2 Category:Jomack27's Tributes Category:Jomack27